RWBY: Thief's Rose
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Three women. Three heroes. Join Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Polly Torchwick as they're secretly covert operatives, Reaper, Snow, and Neo respectively, working on their own mission against corruption and the Grimm Queen, Salem, a job left to them by their parents. Can these three defeat the forces of darkness or be consumed by them? Even if it's staring them right in the face?
1. Prologue: Rooftops

Prologue: Rooftops

"Reaper, Neo." Snow's voice came over the earpiece in Reaper's ear. "You find any of them?"

Snow was wearing a white bolero with a large black snowflake on the back. The pure white leggings she wore went down into her ice blue combat boots, the front having a snowflake that was cracked down the middle. She had on a combat dress that was pure white. She wore no gloves, though her sleeves were white. Attached to her side was a silvery white sword. Her hair was a pure sky blue, going to just above her shoulders. Her eyes were a cool icy blue, seemingly as cold as ice. Currently, she was standing in front of several large monitors, giving her a nice view of the city several red dots appearing.

"Not quite yet." Reaper said, looking down from the roof, her red cloak billowing in the wind.

Reaper was wearing a black combat dress with red lining that went almost to her knees. She wore black leggings as well as black combat boots. She had on a waist cincher with red laces that went across it. She wore a black blouse that was red on the inside. Around her waist was a silver belt with a silver rose. Clutched in her hand was a red and black metallic scythe with a silvery red blade. Around her neck was a blood red cloak that flowed around her like a superhero's cape (specifically Batman). The hood of said cloak was drawn up over her face, covering the top half of her head. Her hair was pure black, save for the ends, which were blood red. Her eyes glowed a powerful silver color, her gaze fixed on the city below her.

"Me either." Neo's voice came over the earpiece.

Neo was wearing a white jacket with a white interior, the jacket going over a black corset that went down to her hips. She wore brown pants as well as grey boots that had three inch heels on them. She wore black gloves. She held an umbrella that had several intricate looking patterns. Her hair was brown on the left side and pink on the right side. There were white streaks of white in the pink side. Her right eye was pink and her left eye was brown.

"Dammit!" Snow said. "that's a problem."

"We could use you out here." Reaper said, her gaze shifting.

"I can't.' Snow said, shaking her head. "I have to watch the monitors for their signals. I'd prefer being out there to this any day, but this is the most efficient way to go about this job."

"True." Reaper conceded, chuckling. "Still miss ya, princess."

"don't call me princess, you dolt." Snow said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be on the next one. You know that."

"Aw, Reaper." Neo said. "Don't tease Snow. It's not her fault she's stuck inside because I rigged the straw drawing."

"Hey!" Snow shouted. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Save it for later.' Neo said, grinning. "We gotta figure this out. You got a read on any of them?"

"No." Snow said, sighing. "I'm starting to think that lead you got was a fake."

"Really?" Reaper asked. "I can't imagine why it would be. I was very persuasive."

"Well" Snow said. "That one person you 'interrogated' mentioned something about someone more intimidating than us calling shots around here. Maybe that person's why they're clamming up or giving false leads."

"Could be." Neo said. "Though, that makes it imperative to take care of them as well."

"Right." Reaper said, nodding. She was about to say something more when something caught the corner of her eye. She shifted her gaze to see a metallic spear thrown at her.

She caught it, throwing it to the side as she jumped off of her perch, landing in front of the figure that had thrown it.

Said figure wore a bronze colored battle suit top, which seemed metallic. It stopped below her shoulders, leaving her arms free. Said arms were uncovered save a long glove sleeve combo that went almost to her elbows. She wore bronze colored combat boots that went midway up her thighs. She wore bronze colored leggings that went into the boots. On her neck was a band with an emblem of a spear on it. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that went over her forehead. Across her eyes and nose was a silver colored mask with red lines running across it. It was known to be a Grimm mask. Her hair was red and went all the way down her back, tied by a circlet. Reaper could see a very faint green under the Grimm mask, indicating her eyes were green. A very vivid green to be precise.

"Who are you?" Reaper asked.

"You met one too?" Neo asked through the earpiece. "Seems this will get interesting."

"I'm your downfall." The figure said, holding out her hand, the spear returning to her hand.

"We'll see about that." Reaper said, her grip round her scythe tightening.

"Careful, Reaper, Neo." Snow said. "They're wearing Grimm masks. That's the one thing you got that one thug to say. Who knows how many of them there may be around here? Don't get ambushed. Seems they were expecting us, so be extra cautious. We'll have to look further into this when this is over."

"Got it." The other two said, nodding.

"What do you want?" Reaper asked, putting a foot back so as to give herself a running start.

"The end of you three.' The figure said, Reaper rushing at her, swinging her scythe. The figure dodged, waving a couple fingers at Reaper, sending her flying backwards, her scythe leading the way.

Reaper yanked hard, stopping the motion, swinging her scythe once again, a shot firing from it. The figure dodged, Reaper rushing forward and landing a punch on her face. She was moved backwards about ten feet.

"You're strong.' The figure said. "Just like we heard. But, you're not powerful enough to stop us."

"You'd be surprised." Reaper said, growling slightly.

"Would I?" the figure asked, amused. Reaper rushed forward, rose petals in her wake. She grabbed the figure, kneeing her in the gut. The figure took damage, Reaper kicking her in the throat, knocking her back ten feet.

The figure stood up, chuckling.

"It seems you're better than we anticipated." The figure said. "All three of you. We'll meet again, but it will be different."

"It's over now." Reaper said, rushing forward to land another punch, but the figure held up in her hand a small clear crystal.

" _Clear Dust."_ Reaper said. _"She's planning to vanish! If I can just stop her before she breaks—"_

The figure broke the crystal, vanishing as soon as she did.

"Dammit!" Reaper cursed to herself. She looked around for a sign, but found none.

"Neo." She said into her earpiece. "You good?"

 _With Neo—earlier_

Neo ran across the rooftops, heading towards her goal.

"Nothing here." She said, clenching a fist. She looked around, seeing if she was missing something.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Neo sensed an attack from behind her. She teleported to her left, swinging her foot around and catching her attacker in the side. Her attacker took the hit, flipping over to right herself, standing up and facing Neo.

Neo's attacker had on a white sleeveless top. She had on white leggings and a pink skirt. She had on pink boots, an emblem of a hammer and lightning bolt on it. A black vest went down to her waist, open. She wore pink fingerless gloves. Clutched in her hand was a large hammer that was silver in color. Her hair was orange and short, going down to her shoulders. She wore a Grimm mask as well, though this one was shaped like a small helmet of sorts. Her eyes were green, Neo noting their tone as she picked up on them faintly from the mask.

"Who are you?" Reaper asked over the earpiece.

"You got one too?" Neo asked. "Seems this will get interesting."

"You're going down, Neo." The attacker said, rushing forward with her hammer. Neo dodged, the hammer making a crater on the rooftop where it hit.

"You're pretty fast." The attacker said. "I guess we underestimated you guys. But, no more."

The attacker rushed forward, propelled by her hammer's weight. Neo teleported behind her, kicking her in the back of the head.

The attacker flipped over, looking at her hand.

"Looks like you get off easy tonight." She said, pulling out a clear Dust crystal. "But, be warned: next time we meet, you won't get off so easily.

"Oh no you don't!" Neo shouted, teleporting forward just as the attacker vanished. However, she was too late, the attacker vanishing before she could grab her.

"Neo?" Reaper's voice came over her earpiece, "You good?"

"Yeah." Neo said, growling a little. "Yours leave too?"

"Yeah." Reaper said. "Snow, you got anything?"

"Yeah." Snow said. "Their energy traces both go to a singular source: Beacon Academy."

"Well, then." Reaper said, grinning. "Ladies, I guess it's time for us to pursue a higher education."

* * *

So, this is the start of an interesting little idea I had. A new RWBYverse with its own rules. You'll come to understand them as the fic goes on. But, what could those two be after? And, why are they doing it? What's with our three protagonists? Find out soon.


	2. Beacon Academy

Chapter One: Beacon Academy

" _You need to_ _ **earn**_ _the ability to wield that scythe."_ The white cloaked figure said, punching Ruby in the face. Ruby was knocked over, her nose bleeding as she stood up. _"You can't even control your own eyes."_

" _It isn't a toy for you to use at your whim."_ The figure said, kneeing Ruby in the face. Ruby, tired of taking hits, unsheathed her scythe, getting ready to use it.

" _You are unworthy."_ The figure said. _"Of your title, your scythe, your_ _ **life!**_ _"_

 _Elsewhere_

" _You'll never succeed!_ " the figure said, kicking Weiss down again. _"Just give into it. I did."_

"I'm" Weiss said, standing up, panting. "I'm not like you. I won't submit."

" _You will."_ The figure said. _"Even if I have to rip your psyche to shreds."_

"No." Weiss said, fighting against it with all her resolve. "I won't give into you! I won't!"

 _With Ruby_

Ruby jolted awake, panting, sweat covering her face, her silver eyes glowing. Her hair fell into her face, getting wet. She brushed it off of her, putting it into its normal position (her hair goes down to just below her breasts in length, the red tips starting just above her breasts). She pushed the nightmare away, stretching as the glow in her eyes subsided. Looking to the side, she saw she had a message on her Scroll phone.

"You up?" the message said. The sender was Polly, one of Ruby's two best friends. Ruby chuckled at Polly's ability to get straight to it.

"Yeah.' She sent back.

"You dressed?" Came the reply.

"No." Ruby sent.

"Better hurry." Polly's response came. "Don't forget the wig and contacts."

"Oh, that's right." Ruby said to herself. "We need the disguises."

Ruby remembered their mission to sneak into Beacon Academy to gain information on the Grimm she and the others suspected were in there. Getting in had been easy. It was just a matter of taking an entrance exam, which they all aced (with some minor cheating of course to ensure their entrance). The harder part would be attending as well as searching for clues as to the Grimm that had attacked them.

Ruby stretched her arms, getting out of bed. She walked over to her closet, pulling out a set of clothing. Putting it on, she looked in the mirror.

She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a sleeveless tank top. Revealed on her arms were two tattoos. The one on her left arm was a white rose, its green stem wrapping around her arm and going to her wrist. The name 'Weiss' was written in sky blue letters on the white rose. The one on her right arm was an ice cream cone with the name 'Polly' written on it. Ruby then put on a white shirt with a rose on it and a red zip up hoodie, leaving it open.

"Now for the disguise." Ruby said, looking at her black hair with red tips. She wound it up, putting on a wig of dark brown hair that barely touched her shoulders.

She then went to her closet, pulling out a little box. She opened it, revealing a set of contacts. She put them into her eyes, blinking them in and turning to the mirror. Her eyes were now a light brown, a contrast to the silver they were before.

Her disguise complete, she reached into the closet, taking out her uniform she wore. She packed it into the middle of one of the suitcases she had.

Taking the suitcase, she grabbed the other two she'd packed, heading out her door after she'd put on red and white sneakers. Waiting outside of her door were her two best friends, Polly and Weiss, each with three suitcases.

Polly was wearing a black, sleeveless blouse that exposed her midriff. There was a black bow on the blouse just under the collar She wore black gloves (different ones from her… more unknown activities) as well as black armbands. She had on a black knee length skirt with a white belt. She wore black shoes, a triple tomoe (it's Neo's emblem) on the soles. She also had white legwarmers. Her hair (or rather the wig she was using) was black with a few lighter streaks, put into twin tails with white bows. The eye color contacts she was using were a bright green.

Weiss was wearing white fuzzy snow boots along with white pants. She had on a light blue shirt with a white cardigan that she left unbuttoned. She had a white wig on, the hair going past her waist, but being held in an off-center ponytail. The contacts she used were light grey, nearly white.

"You look awful." Weiss said. "Another one?"

"Yeah.' Ruby said. "You?"

"Yeah.' Weiss said.

Polly just stood there, letting the two talk. She knew about their recurring nightmares. Ruby's about her being worried she'd never live up to her mother's potential, despite the fact that Ruby's mother hadn't forced her role upon her. Weiss' nightmares were… well, from what Polly had dug up from her own investigations, it wasn't something she wanted to happen. Especially not to someone like Weiss.

"So" She said after a minute. "We all ready?"

"Yeah." Ruby said. "Let's get to the transport."

The three walked to the transport, heading up onto it and sitting down. Suddenly, Ruby shot up to a straight sitting position.

"I just realized something." She said.

"What?" Polly asked.

"Yang goes to Beacon." Ruby said.

"So?" Weiss asked. "I mean, we can avoid her if need be. Though, since she goes there, she may be able to help us with locations."

"It's not that." Ruby said. "She's… Yang. It's gonna be hard to get anything done with her… or have a decent conversation."

"How so?" Weiss asked.

"The last time I called her" Ruby said. "She was in the middle of… something… with a friend of hers."

"So?" Polly asked, not quite catching on.

"Well" Ruby said, blushing a little. "Not only did she not stop when she started talking to me, she kept talking to her friend at the same time."

"I don't get it." Polly said. Ruby whispered into her ear, Polly turning red.

"O-oh." She said, stunned.

"Yeah." Ruby said. "So, I could barely look at her for two months."

"So, that's why you spent Thanksgiving at my place." Weiss said, understanding.

"Yeah." Ruby said. "Plus, I didn't trust the couch."

"I'll bet." Polly said. "So, how long till we get there?"

"Just a few more hours." Weiss said.

"Well, I'm gonna crash then." Ruby said, falling asleep.

 _A few hours later_

Weiss shook Ruby awake as the transport pulled into its destination. Ruby yawned, stretching, glad for the fact that her wig didn't come off. The three of them stepped off, seeing the massive layout of Beacon Academy.

"This may take a while." Ruby said.

"Well" Weiss said. "Let's get started then."

"Might as well." Polly said. They started walking into the building, a woman coming out to meet them.

The woman was about a head and a half taller than Ruby, the tallest of the three. She was wearing a black tank top and a brown vest. She wore brown boots and orange socks of differing lengths. An infinity scarf was around her neck. Her eyes were lilac colored. To say she had a mane was an understatement. It looked as if she'd never cut her hair ever, though it was nice and well taken care of. That being said, it was still wild and messy.

"Rubes!" She shouted, grabbing Ruby in a bone crushing hug. Ruby gasped for breath, struggling.

"H-hey, Yang." Ruby said. She knew Yang was strong, stronger than her even, but she dodn't think Yang'd be the death of her. And, by a hug no less.

"You've gotten so big!" Yang said, practically crushing Ruby's face into her large… chest.

" _Seems I'm not the only thing."_ Ruby thought.

"So" yang said. "You guys gotta meet my girl."

"Girl?" Ruby asked, her voice muffled. "Since when were you into girls?"

"Since you were." Yang said, grinning. "She's suuuper hot. Come on."

"Okay." Ruby said, still held to Yang as she dragged the three of them into the building, taking them to her room. Inside was a woman about Yang's age.

She was wearing a black and white shirt and skirt combo. She had boots that faded from black to purple from top to bottom. Her long black hair went past her shoulders. Her eyes were amber colored, seeming feline. She had a large black bow on her head.

"Blake." Yang said, grinning. "This is my sister, Rubes, and her two friends, Weiss and Polly. Guys, this is my girlfriend, non-virgin as of ten months ago, Blake."

"Blake?" Ruby asked, eyes widening. "That was the person you were talking to the last time I called you."

"Yep." Yang said. "She's mine. And, you happened to call me at a bad time. Well, bad depending on where you were."

"You could have stopped." Ruby said, crossing her arms.

"What fun would that be?" Yang asked, grinning.

"Yang." Blake said, rolling her eyes. "I don't think they came to hear about our sex lives."

"Yeah yeah." Yang said. "Though, that does remind me: why are you here?"

"We joined the school." Ruby said, grinning.

"What?!" Yang exclaimed. "How?! You're not even a year out of high school! This is a tough school to get into!"

"Clearly not since you're in here." Weiss muttered, everyone but Yang snickering.

"We took the exam." Ruby said. "Blew it out of the water."

"Really?" Blake asked. "How?"

"Studied.' Ruby said. "So, now we're gonna hang out so much!"

"Yeah." Yang said, crushing Ruby's spine once more. "But, I could have sworn you had longer hair. And different colored eyes."

"I cut it." Ruby lied easily. Yang didn't know of their activities. "And, those were eye contacts. I was trying to cosplay."

"Oh yeah." Yang said, laughing sheepishly. "That's a thing you can do. I could never hurt my hair. And, I remember your cosplay days. Hilarious."

"Still has 'em." Weiss muttered once again, Ruby blushing.

"So" Yang said. "You sure about not moving back in with me at my place?"

"Why do you ask?" Ruby asked.

"Well" Yang said. "Those vigilantes are in the area of town where you live and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine." Ruby said.

"You won't." Yang said. "Those guys killed your mom. I don't want yu to end up the same way."

"I'll be fine." Ruby said, remembering how Yang hated their alter egos, thinking them responsible for the death of Ruby's mom, Summer Rose.

"You better be." Yang said. "But, if you see them, you come to me."

Ruby nodded, remembering how Yang was training to be strong enough to combat them.

"We're gonna go find our room." Ruby said. "WE'll be back in a bit."

"What room?" Blake asked.

"Room 312.' Ruby said.

"That's right through that door." Yang said, pointing to a closet door.

"A conjoined room?" Ruby asked. "Cool."

"Yeah." Yang said. "We'll let you three get settled and then we're gonna go on a tour."

"Don't you have classes?" Ruby asked.

"Nope." Yang said. "WE're done."

"Cool." Ruby said. "We're gonna grab our keys and get set up."

"Have at it." Yang said. Ruby, Polly, and Weiss left the room, heading out into the hall.

Outside, there were four girls talking and walking by them. One had long red hair and was the tallest. Another was shorter and had orange hair. The third was a rabbit Faunus, having two rabbit ears coming out of her head. She seemed to be the shy one. The fourth seemed like a 'take no shit' kind of girl, walking by.

As they walked by, Ruby and Polly stopped, taking a double take. They saw that the redhead and the orange haired one looked back. Eyes met and they turned around.

"What?" Weiss whispered.

"Tell ya later." Ruby whispered back.

"What's wrong?" the Faunus asked the redhead.

"Seems they got more guts than we thought." The orange haired one said.

* * *

So, they made it. That's good. I wonder how their mission will go. Will they succeed or be defeated by the Grimm Find out soon.


	3. Familiar Faces

Chapter Two: Familiar Faces

"So" Yang said, leading the three newcomers as well as Blake down the hall. "This is the library. Me and Blake spend a lot of time in there."

"Something tells me you don't look at the books." Ruby said, smirking.

"She doesn't." Blake said.

"I'll bet." Ruby said, chuckling.

"So" Yang said, leading them to the next destination. "This is the cafeteria. You get all kinds of foods here! It's amazing!"

"Yes." Ruby said, her mouth beginning to water as she laid eyes on a large plate of cookies.

"Oh no." Weiss said as Ruby moved over very fast for not using her speed ability. She stared at the cookies, licking her lips.

"You like cookies, huh?" a voice said next to her. She looked to see a blonde kid in blue jeans, an orange shirt with a tan jacket, and brown fingerless gloves.

"Yeah." She said, beginning to eat one subconsciously. "They're the best."

"I can see that." The kid said, laughing as he extended his hand. "The name's Jaune. Jaune Arc."

"Ruby." Ruby said, taking it. "Ruby Rose."

"So" Jaune said. "How long you been here?"

"Uuummm." Ruby said, looking at her watch. "About three hours."

"Really?" Jaune asked, surprised. "So, you're one of the transfer students."

"Yep." Ruby said. "You could say that."

"So" Jaune said. "You met any of the other ones?"

"Other ones?" Ruby asked.

"Well" Jaune said. "There's six of them. Your two friends over make three. So, I guess we'll be seeing the other three later."

"Yeah." Ruby said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you.' Jaune said. "But, my girlfriend should be along any minute. She and I are goin' on a date.'

"Good luck." Ruby said.

"Jaune.' Came a female voice from nearby. The owner came up to Jaune, locking her arm with his.

The girl had red hair that went to her waist. Her eyes were green and she wore a sports uniform.

The girl and Ruby locked eyes, both trying to figure their next move, both smiling sweetly.

"Who's this, Jaune?" She asked.

"This is Ruby.' Jaune said. "She's new here."

"Oh, really?" the girl said, extending her hand. "Well, I'm Pyrrha."

"Charmed." Ruby said, them grabbing hands.

Pyrrha pulled Ruby in close, making them close. Pyrrha was about four inches taller than Ruby, looking at Ruby, sizing her up, wondering if Ruby would be competition.

"You better be careful." She said. "There's some nasty types here. The Winchester crew they call themselves."

"Thanks." Ruby said. "I'll be careful."

"Good." Pyrrha said.

"Do you play sports?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah.' Pyrrha said. "Volleyball."

"Oh, cool." Ruby said. "I'm awful at sports, so I'll stick to watching."

"Okay then." Pyrrha said, chuckling.

"Bye." Ruby said as she took two handfuls of cookies, walking over to her friends.

"Who was that?" Polly asked.

"That guy was Jaune." Ruby said. "And, his girlfriend, Pyrrha."

"That guy's a weakling." Yang said. "Lost his lunch on the first day."

"You can't call someone weak for that." Blake said. "In his defense, the lunch that day was pretty awful."

"Yeah.' Yang said, nodding. "I guess I can cut him some slack."

"Good." Blake said. "Now, let's get back to the tour before your sister gets sick on cookies."

"I won't get sick." Ruby said proudly.

"She won't." Polly said. "I've seen her eat twice that many."

"It's true." Weiss said, nodding.

"Well" Yang said. "Let's continue our cool tour."

"Alright." Ruby said. They were brought by Yang to a large room with chairs and things set up around. There was a pool table and a foosball table as well.

"This is the recreation room." Yang said. "It's got all kinds of cool stuff."

"The number of naps you've taken in here is almost as big as the number of naps you've taken in class." Blake said, Ruby snickering.

"Hey." Yang said. "At least I can sleep without twitching or needing a constant source of heat."

"Well, excuse me for my biology." Blake said.

"Oh, don't worry." Yang said, grinning as she put an arm around Blake. "I've seen your entire biology and it is amazing."

"Ewww." Ruby said, making a face. "We don't need to hear that."

"At least I have the guts to go through with it." Yang said.

"You'd be surprised." Ruby muttered.

"What?" Yang, Weiss, and Polly asked.

"Nothing." Ruby said. Blake raised an eyebrow, having heard it, but not wanting to push it.

"So" She said. "What classes do you guys have?"

"Uhh." Ruby said, pulling out her schedule. "Here.'

Yang looked at it.

"Oh, good." She said. "You guys have every class with at least one of us. WE can get you to the classes."

"Great." Ruby said, grinning. "Race ya back to the room, Yang."

"You're on." Yang said, shoving Ruby gently and taking off.

Ruby took off after her sister, shouting how she was a cheater.

"So" Blake said, standing in front of Weiss and Polly, dragging them over to a secluded area, her voice low and firm. "What _really_ brings you here?"

"What do you mean?" Polly asked.

"Don't play games with me." Blake said. "I'm a White Fang member. I know exactly who you three are. Are there Grimm in the school?"

"We were attacked a couple weeks ago by two." Polly said, sighing. "We tracked them to this location. WE decided to enter the school as students for a good cover. WE're not sure exactly how many, but we know of two."

"That could be a problem." Blake said. "I'm the only Fang member in here. Though, I heard there were three others besides you three that were coming to search for Grimm."

"Any ideas who?" Polly asked. "WE haven't heard about it from any of the others."

"No clue." Blake said. "But, I'd be careful around Yang. She'd kill you three in a heartbeat if you engaged her in a fight. She blames you three for the death of Summer Rose, Ruby's mother."

"But, we didn't." Weiss said. "We were christened by Summer to take up our parents' mantles."

"I know." Blake said. "Summer was well known around our ranks."

"Well" Weiss said. "What have you found out so far?"

"Not much." Blake said. "It's clear there are some, but their identities are still unknown."

"We have some ideas." Polly said. "But, we're going to do some investigating before we do anything."

"Right." Blake said. "So, should we go after the two wild children?"

"Yeah." Polly said. "Let's do that."

The three of them returned to the dorm when they noticed Ruby and Yang weren't there.

"Maybe they're inside." Polly suggested.

"Yeah." Blake said. "I'll bet."

They opened the door to find Ruby sitting on top of Yang, happily eating cookies. Yang was reclining on the floor, snoozing.

"Figures." All three said, Ruby looking up.

"Hi, guys." She said, waving, her mouth full of cookies.

"You two are so predictable." Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

"Well" Ruby said. "I'm gonna grab more cookies."

"Might as well.' Polly said, shrugging. "I want some ice cream."

"Let's go." Ruby said, getting up, Yang waking up. She looked at Ruby, who was leaving, Yang getting up as well.

They all walked out to get their various food items when they almost ran into three people.

The girl on the left was wearing a green tank top and a pair of white pants. She had mint green hair, her eyes a bloody red color.

The guy on the right was wearing a light grey shirt with a pair of grey jeans. He had silver colored hair and his eyes were a metallic grey.

The woman in the middle wore a red tank top, yellow markings weaving all over it. She wore a red jacket over it, the same designs on it. She wore red short shorts and red winter boots. Her hair was ashen black and her eyes were an amber color. She seemed to be the leader of the group.

Ruby saw the woman in the center, standing stock still in front of each other. They moved up, everyone feeling the tension. Even Yang and Blake could feel it. The other two were gnawing on their bottom lips in nervousness. The new guy and girl looked like they were about to take a step forward to stop their leader.

"Oh great." Weiss muttered. Ruby and Cinder were fierce rivals, though they didn't hate each other, merely respected each other greatly… though, she always wondered why they were so competitive. "Is Ruby going to fight Cinder right here? Right where we're trying to maintain cover?"

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Those guys are Emerald in the green, Mercury in the grey, and Cinder in the middle." Polly said. "They're a few guys who we have a… competitive streak with. Ruby and Cinder are pretty much the biggest rivals of the group. They've started fights simply with a glance. Though, they don't hate each other. They're just very competitive."

Ruby and Cinder stood there, Ruby looking up slightly since Cinder was a little taller than her. Their gazes were steely, neither looking like they'd back down.

Suddenly, without explanation, they grabbed each other in a hug. Weiss and Polly had obvious confusion, the other two hiding it well (Blake and Yang don't count in this equation).

"Seems you came to the same conclusion we did.' Cinder said, her voice smooth and calm. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Ruby said, blushing slightly. Then, she and Cinder did something not a single one present (aside from Ruby and Cinder, that is) expected: Cinder leaned forward, planting a kiss on Ruby's lips.

Weiss, Polly, and Blake blushed slightly at the kiss, Yang trying to decide whether or not to pummel Cinder for the kiss. However, when Ruby reciprocated, leaning into it, Yang decided to get answers. The other two were frozen, not having expected the kiss, but not being able to say anything due to it.

"I missed you." Cinder said.

"I missed you too." Ruby said, leaning onto Cinder's shoulder.

"Okay" Yang said, breaking up the moment. "Someone tell me what the fuck is going on. Are you two gonna fight or what?"

"Well" Cinder said. "If you must know—"

"Careful." Ruby whispered. "That's my sister, and she's got a temper."

"I am Ruby's girlfriend." Cinder said. "We've been together for about eight months."

"Wait" Yang said, thinking. "So, you were together when you called last Thanksgiving?"

"Y-yeah." Ruby said. "I was gonna tell you, but you were…"

"I was what?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what you were doing." Blake said, rolling her eyes.

"So" Yang said, crossing her arms. "you two ever… ?"

"That's none of your business." Cinder said, Ruby blushing a little at the comment.

"When it involves my baby sis, it is." Yang said, taking a step towards Cinder.

"Yang." Ruby said. "I'm eighteen. I'm able to make my own decisions. You'll notice I never even told you about Cinder."

"Never told us either." Polly said, crossing her arms.

"Or us." Emerald said, pouting a little.

"someone jealous?" Mercury asked, smirking.

"Shut up." Emerald said, crossing her arms.

"Well" Ruby said. "Me and Cinder are gonna get a bite to eat. We'll see you guys later."

"Yes.' Cinder said, smirking as she leaned to Ruby's ear. "Let's go, Mon petit se leva."

"Ciiiinder.' Ruby whined softly, blushing and squirming a little. "Not in public."

"Come on, Ruby." Cinder said, an arm around Ruby. "Let's go get us something to eat."

The two of them walked past Yang and Blake, everyone gathering together.

"So" Yang said. "do we interrogate them about it together or separately?"

"Separately." Mercury said. "So, you're the wild child's sister. I see it."

"Thanks.' Yang said, grinning. "I taught her everything she knows."

"Doubt it.' Emerald said.

 _With Cinder and Ruby_

"So" Ruby said, looking over the menu with Cinder. "What should we get?"

"The pizza looks good." Cinder said.

"Yeah." Ruby said, nodding.

The two ordered the meal, eating it and conversing with each other.

* * *

So, this turned into a Fallen Petals. Cool. IT's in my top three RWBY ships (though all three are Ruby ships XP). It seems that there are others doing work. It seems it's a big threat. Or, was Cinder's group attacked too? Find out soon.


	4. Awkward

Chapter Three: Awkward

"So" Ruby asked Cinder, leaning up against her. "Why are you three here?"

The two of them were in Ruby's room, sitting on Ruby's bed.

"Same reason you are." Cinder said, her arms around Ruby's waist. "We think we found Grimm."

"Did they attack you too?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Cinder said. "Em was doing surveillance and Merc and I were attacked by a Faunus and some tough bitch. They teleported and we traced it here."

"wait." Ruby said, tensing up, her eyes widening slightly. "What if they wanted us to come here?"

"What do you mean?" Cinder asked.

"What if we're being led into an ambush?" Ruby asked. "What if there's more than just four Grimm?"

"Then, the six of us will take them on." Cinder said, patting Ruby's head. "We'll be fine. I promise."

"Seven." Ruby said. "Blake's a White Fang member."

"Really now?" Cinder asked. "That's very interesting."

"Yeah." Ruby said. "So, how has your team been getting along."

"Em and Merc fight like an old married couple." Cinder said. "At least they're good for combat."

"Yeah." Ruby said.

"Your team's pretty fluid." Cinder said. "I definitely could use a few pointers from you."

"And me from you." Ruby said. "I guess we could go train at the gym later."

"Sounds fun." Cinder said, chuckling.

"Hold on.' Ruby said, looking to the side. "Polly. I know you're there. Come on out.'

Polly came out from the bathroom, a guilty look on her face.

"Now" Ruby said. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Polly said nothing, pointing at her throat. Ruby and Cinder understood it. One of Polly's abilities she used as Neo was the ability to duplicate herself into a clone of sorts. However, the clones were unable to speak, though they did contain the memories of the original as well as any other 'living' clones and could feel their emotions and pain. Well, unless she poured a large amount of concentration into them. Clones made that way were even capable of summoning clones of their own, though they were always mute. Once the clones took enough damage or were no longer needed, they exploded into glass. The ones that weren't mute could take much more damage and could pretty much pass for Polly and/or Neo herself.

"So" Ruby asked. "What's the real Neo doing?"

The clone stood still for a minute, thinking.

"She's at the food court, isn't she?" Ruby asked, chuckling. "Getting ice cream?"

The clone nodded hesitantly, Cinder taking notice.

"Well, next time." Ruby said, chuckling. "Tell her to do the spying herself."

The clone shattered into glass, waving goodbye.

"You know" Cinder said into Ruby's ear. "That reminds me: your sister seems to be taking an issue to our dating."

"Well" Ruby said, giggling as she turned around to face Cinder. "Yang's pretty over protective. But, you know what?"

"What?" Cinder asked, noting the seductive tone Ruby's voice had taken. It sent a small chill down her spine, a tingle of anticipation.

"yang's not here right now." Ruby said, her voice almost a seductive whisper as she leaned forward, pushing Cinder over onto the bed.

 _Warning: sexual content—if you don't want to read it, skip to the section that says 'End of Warning'_

Their lips met due to Ruby's actions, Cinder moaning into the kiss. Her arms wrapped tighter around Ruby, Ruby wrapping her arms around Cinder. Her hands slipped up the back of Cinder's tank top, the coldness of Ruby's hands sending tingles up Cinder's spine as the warmth of her back was affected.

"I sure hope you're ready for one hell of a time.' Cinder said, grinning slightly.

"Same to you." Ruby said, kissing Cinder's lips again. She began to undress Cinder, Cinder reciprocating by returning the favor. Once their hoodies and tank tops were off, they were left in their bras and underwear.

"I'm going to enjoy this so much." Cinder said, Ruby beginning to kiss her neck, nibbling every so often. Cinder's brain was on fire with the pleasure of the moment. It was one of the things she loved about Ruby (a small part of a very long list). While she thoroughly enjoyed being the leader in her sexual endeavors, a role Ruby was glad to let her have, Ruby's competitive streak quickly made her want to take part in being the 'leader', which Cinder took great enjoyment in.

Ruby began to kiss Cinder's neck again, slowly moving downward, stopping at her chest. Cinder's eyes lit up with a passion she'd only had when with Ruby as Ruby took her bra in her teeth, slowly moving it downward to reveal her breasts.

 _End of warning_

"Hey, Rubes." Yang said, opening Ruby's door. She stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide as saucers, to see Ruby and Cinder on Ruby's bed, Ruby on top of Cinder, undressing her with her teeth, both of them only in bras and underwear, Cinder having an exposed chest. Ruby and Cinder quickly moved to pull the covers over them, both of them as red as their clothing. They sat up on the bed

Yang's face turned red, though it was a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"The fuck are you doing to my sister?!" She shouted, stomping over.

"Let's see." Cinder said, not threatened by Yang. "First I was taking her kisses, then we were undressing each other, and we were about to get to the best part when you burst in and fucking ruined it."

"You BITCH!" Yang shouted, her eyes almost blazing red as she lunged at Cinder. Ruby, who was still on top of Cinder, tried to cover her girlfriend, knowing Yang wouldn't touch her.

"Back off, Yang.' Ruby said. "I'm able to make my own decisions."

"Ruby." Yang said, growling at Cinder. "You don't understand what you're doing. She's going to take advantage of your innocence."

"Innocence?" Cinder chuckled, Ruby blushing. "I'm not sure you know much about her, but she starts it just as much as I do."

"Not the best time to chime in.' Ruby muttered. "But, Yang, know this: I am the one that first suggested the idea to Cinder. You know nothing about how I live my life. I don't try to kill Blake when I hear of you and her doing your thing."

"That's different." Yang said.

"Yang.' Ruby said. "Get out of my room. I'll talk to you later."

"Fine.' Yang said, sighing. She leaned in close to Cinder.

"You break her heart" She said. "I'll break your fucking neck."

"You hurt her." Ruby said, irritated at her older sister. "I'll break your legs."

Yang stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"That was kinda scary." Ruby said, sighing with relief. "I thought for sure she'd deck you."

"Yeah." Cinder said. "She changes personalities almost as quickly as you do."

"Yeah.' Ruby said, knowing how her casual and 'work' attitudes were easily swapped. "I'll bet that killed the mood, huh?"

"you have no idea." Cinder said. "Well, I think we should head out to meet the others."

"Agreed." Ruby said, the two of them putting their clothes back on.

After they put their clothes back on, they exited the room, walking out hand in hand over to the food court.

Upon arriving, Weiss and Polly found them, waving. Mercury and Emerald were also there, and indicated as such.

"Where were you guys?" Weiss asked. "We were supposed to meet a half hour ago."

"WE kinda got…" Ruby said, blushing slightly. "Busy."

"What do you… ooohhh.' Polly said, blushing slightly. "Is that why Yang stormed past and grabbed Blake?"

"Y-yeah." Ruby said.

"She wouldn't take it well anyway.' Weiss said, shrugging. "You know her."

"I know." Ruby said. "But, I wish she'd at least understand I have my own life."

"In her defense" Cinder of all people said. "She does love you and cares about your well-being."

"Surprised you're the one that said that.' Polly said. "Considering you probably got threatened."

"Well" Cinder said. "I can see her side. I've had to do it several times myself."

"With who?" Weiss asked.

"My cousin.' Cinder said.

"Emerald sure was a troublemaker huh?" Ruby asked, grinning as the mint haired girl blushed, turning away.

"Exactly." Cinder said." Now, I'm hungry. I want some food."

As they sat down, the two groups came together, rivalry flaring with Ruby and Cinder's eating.

"So" Polly asked. "I gotta ask. How did you come to start dating?"

Both of the Fallen Petals duo froze, Ruby shuddering.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ruby said, resuming her eating.

"Is it embarrassing?" Weiss asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ruby said, a little louder, Cinder seeming uncomfortable.

"Why not?" Polly asked.

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT, ALRIGHT!?" Ruby shouted, turning around and stomping off.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked as Cinder left to go after Ruby.

"She wasn't embarrassed." Mercury said.

"Huh?" Polly, Weiss, and Emerald asked.

"If it was an embarrassing situation" Mercury said. "she'd have blushed so hard. She didn't."

"What does that mean?" Emerald asked.

"It means" Mercury said. "It most likely wasn't a pleasant time."

 _With Ruby_

Ruby sat in the corner of her room, curled into a ball, trembling and crying. Cinder walked in, sitting down next to her.

"You okay?" She asked, her normal tone replaced with a softer one.

Ruby managed to shake her head no.

"It's alright." Cinder said, wrapping her arms around Ruby. "It can't harm you anymore. It can't harm either of us anymore."

"I-I know.' Ruby said, burying her face in Cinder's chest; any other time and they would have been on the bed at that point, but this time was different, sadder. "But, it's still so scary."

"I know." Cinder said, rubbing her back. "But, it's over. It's all over."

Ruby's sobs eventually silenced, the two of them holding each other. Cinder kissed Ruby's forehead as she scratched the brunette's back, Ruby sighing in contentment.

"Keep it up." She said, moaning into Cinder's chest.

"Alright." Cinder said, chuckling. Only Ruby could get her to act so… well, so all around the emotional spectrum. She could get her angry, happy, sad, caring, competitive, lustful, passionate, pretty much everywhere. It amazed her so. She could see the same in Ruby.

They continued for a while, eventually returning to the food court to eat.

 _With Cinder and Emerald—later_

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Cinder asked, a little worried. Emerald never wanted to ask her something privately without telling Mercury as well. She believed that secret between teammates weren't good for relationships.

"Well" Emerald said. "It's about my sight."

"What about it?" Cinder asked.

"Well" Emerald said, sighing. "You know how I can see through… things."

"Yeah." Cinder said, raising an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Well" Emerald said. "it's about Polly…"

 _With Yang and Blake_

"You know" Blake said. "You're going to have to talk to her eventually."

"I know." Yang said, sighing. "But, I don't want to. Not yet."

"Yang.' Blake said. "That's your little sister."

"I know." Yang said, getting frustrated. "And, I think I'd liked to have known she was already having sex with her girlfriend!"

"That's not your business." Blake said. "If she wanted to tell you, she would."

"You don't get it.' Yang said, sighing. "She's been so distant. Ever since Summer died, she's been going off with her two friends. I can tell she's not getting drunk or anything, but I've found some things from when she lived with me."

"What?" Blake asked.

"I once saw her body.' Yang said. "She was covered in marks and she looked like she had scars."

"Well" Blake said. "I'm sure she'd just been getting into some fights."

"Well" Yang said. "When I asked her, she got all defensive."

"It's her life." Blake said. "If she wanted to tell you, she would."

"I know." Yang said. "I just don't want to lose my baby sister in the process. But, I have this weird feeling that something's gonna happen and I can't stop it."

* * *

Wow, that got awkward in some places. But, I'm sure it will work out. But, what was so terrifying about when Ruby and Cinder started dating? And, what was that about Polly? Find out soon.


	5. Surveillance

Chapter Four: Surveillance

"We have to tell Ruby and Weiss about that." Cinder said.

"WE can't." Emerald said. "Not yet. I'm not sure of myself over it yet. I don't want them worried over nothing."

"Worried over nothing?!" Cinder almost exclaimed. "Their best friend could be in trouble and you don't want to get them worked up on the small chance it could be nothing?!"

"Just…" Emerald said. "Give me some time."

"Fine." Cinder said, sighing. "But, you better figure out the answer soon. I'd hate for this to be true and you to be at fault for not telling them much sooner."

 _With Ruby and Yang—later that night_

Yang sat in the cafeteria, downing a coffee. She barely heard the footsteps behind her and even then, she thought it was because said person wanted their presence to be known.

"Yang.' Ruby said, sitting down next to her, eating a cookie. "We have to talk."

"What about?" Yang asked, trying to ignore her sister.

"You know what." Ruby said, looking at Yang. "Look, I don't want a wedge between us over this. Please, can we talk?"

"Fine." Yang said after a long sigh.

"So" Ruby said. "What's really got you upset?"

"It's just that I saw my baby sister with a woman." Yang said. "Someone I didn't know that she was having sex with."

"Yang." Ruby said, hugging her sister's arm. "I understand. But, I assure you she's not hurting me."

"I gathered that." Yang said. "It's just hard to acknowledge that you're grown up."

"ME too, Yang." Ruby said, patting her older sister's back. "But, I love Cinder and she loves me."

"I get that.' Yang said, sighing.

"But, here's a little secret." Ruby whispered, a small grin on her face.

"What?" Yang asked.

"I started it." Ruby said, grinning wider. "The first time we had sex, I started it. And, I finished it."

"Impressive." Yang said, chuckling. "But, it'll still be hard."

"I know." Ruby said. "But, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her."

"It's fine." Yang said. "I didn't tell you about Blake."

"And, I found out about her the hard way." Ruby said, blushing.

"Yep." Yang said, grinning. "Well, I gotta go crash. See ya, Rubes."

"I gotta go too." Ruby said, nodding. "see ya tomorrow, Yang."

The two sisters walked back to their rooms, getting into their beds.

 _With Ruby, Weiss, and Polly—ten minutes later_

As Ruby, Weiss, and Polly were in their room, waiting for the quiet.

"Is Cinder scoping too?" Weiss asked.

"She and her team have got the east side." Ruby said. "We've got the west side."

"Good." Polly said. "Makes it easier."

"Yeah." Ruby said, nodding. "Well, let's get ready."

The other two nodded as they took off their wigs, Ruby and Neo shaking their heads as their longer hair flowed down, Ruby's moving past her shoulders and Neo's as well.

"So jealous." Weiss said as her sky blue hair only touched her shoulders.

"You love it.' Ruby said, grinning as she took off her colored contacts, revealing her silver eyes.

"You lost control?" Polly asked, Ruby and Weiss looking at her as she asked the question Ruby had pretty much begged her to ask.

"No." Both Ruby and Weiss said, smiling.

"Good." Polly said. "Let's keep it that way."

They both nodded as they all stripped off their clothes. A few years ago, this would have embarrassed them, but they'd grown past it. Now, seeing Ruby with some… love markings was still an embarrassment on its own. But, they usually glanced at her tattoos. Though, not the one Ruby had on her back that looked like a rose with its bloom on fire. The word Cinder was written in black calligraphy in the flames, the 'I' in Cinder having a blood red heart in place of the dot. Burning petals fell from the rose, beautiful in their appearance. They then realized they'd never seen it before, though, they never stared at Ruby when she was changing anyway.

Once they'd stripped, they put on their uniforms they wore. Ruby put on her cloak, pulling it over her face.

They then reached into their suitcases, Weiss—Snow—pulling out her sword from her longer suitcase. Neo pulled out her umbrella from her larger suitcase, Ruby pulling out a red rectangle from hers. She strapped it onto her back, the three of them nodding and stealing quietly from their room to patrol and search for signs of Grimm, splitting up as they came to splits in the path.

 _With Yang and Blake—twenty minutes later_

Yang slept, her arms around Blake. She waited for the soft, purr like breathing that signified the Faunus was asleep. She quietly and carefully slipped her arms out from under and around Blake, quietly slipping out. As she thought she was being quiet, she failed to notice the glowing eyes watching her. Yang put on a uniform that wasn't the one she had worn earlier.

"How soon can you get here?" Yang asked quietly into an earpiece she put on.

"Ten minutes." The other voice said, the tone serious. "These hallways are a maze. I don't know why we couldn't get the same room."

"Cause I don't think you're gonna want to be in there when I'm in the mood." Yang grinned.

"You're such a pervert." The voice said.

"And, you still love me anyway." Yang said, softly chuckling.

"Such a strong word." The voice said. "Won't your girlfriend get jealous?"

"Of you?" Yang asked, grinning. "Hell no."

"Well, fuck you too." The other voice said, mock hurt in it, though the seriousness sort of made it more comical.

"Where and when." Yang whispered, snickering.

"Don't know." The voice said. "Still haven't gotten over that concoction your uncle gave me a couple days ago."

"Pfft! Pansy." Yang said, walking down the hall. "Just meet me in the café."

"Got it." The voice said, clicking off.

Yang made it to the cafeteria, seeing one of the three people she hated most standing there, looking around for something.

"Hey." Yang said, catching their attention. The figure turned around, her eyes widening.

"Shit.' She said, reaching for her weapon.

 _With Ruby—Reaper_

Reaper made her way down to the cafeteria, looking around.

"No sign of Grimm presence." She whispered into her earpiece. "It's like they can turn off that dark feeling you get around them."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Snow said. "Though, be careful. I got a reading of another person near you.'

"Really?" Reaper asked before hearing the voice behind her.

"Hey!" the person shouted, Reaper noting that the voice sounded familiar. "I found you. Now, turn around and put your hands in the air, Huntress scum! On order of the Special Ops."

Reaper turned around to see Yang of all people. But, she was dressed differently than before.

Yang was wearing a tan and yellow uniform top that looked like it was part of a jumpsuit. It had white patterns, several identification tags on it. There was a tag that said 'Yang Xiao Long: Special Ops Rank IV', meaning that she was a pretty high up individual. She had on yellow combat pants that went down into dark grey boots. She wore a pair of yellow gauntlet looking things. Reaper knew from the documents she and her crew had 'borrowed without intention of returning', as Neo had put it, that they were the model Emb-Cel pulse gauntlets, which could generate a strong sonic pulse, which, when combined with Yang's pretty near superhuman strength, could probably punch right through a person, maybe even through a sheet of Plexiglas, though they were still in prototype and weren't at full strength. Her wild mane was still there, but was tamed slightly to show her id tag. Her normally lilac colored eyes were now red, glowing with her anger. She stood in front of Reaper, looking like she was ready for a fight. Though, Reaper could tell she wasn't here for her, but just happened to encounter her, considering her tone.

"Shit." Reaper said, drawing out the word, emphasis on the 't'. She didn't know Yang was special ops, nor did she expect Yang to start a fight. She instinctively reached for her weapon.

"Don't move." Yang said. Reaper knew the Emb-Cel gloves could punch through her even if Yang didn't make contact. But, she knew that the pulse only went at the dimensions of the glove and had a range of ten meters. However, she decided to talk Yang out of it instead of having to fight or reveal her identity to her sister.

"I'm not here to fight you." Reaper asked, lowering her voice to the point where it was hard to recognize as her own.

"Too bad.' Yang growled, the gloves glowing slightly yellow, signaling their activation.

"You're too blinded by your rage to think.' Reaper said, turning around. "If you really think using those pulse gauntlets in here is a smart idea, then you're about as dumb as your hair is long."

"You're gonna pay!" Yang shouted, rushing towards Reaper. Reaper dodged the blow, kicking Yang in the stomach. Yang grabbed her foot, punching her in the chest, sending her flying. She bounced on the ground twice, landing on her stomach. Yang stepped over to her, Reaper getting to a knee. She swung her scythe, tripping Yang.

"Why are we fighting?" She asked, putting a foot on Yang's stomach. "There's a bigger foe for us to face."

"You Huntresses are the enemy." Yang shouted, punching up and catching Reaper in the stomach, knocking her over. Reaper stood up, the two facing off.

"How naïve you are, Yang Xiao Long." Reaper said, sighing. "You really don't understand us. Then again, neither does your leader."

"You killed my sister's mother." Yang said, clenching her fists.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Reaper said, irritated. "Summer Rose was one of us. She was the one who gave me my training and caused me to become a Huntress."

"don't ruin her name, Huntress!" Yang exclaimed, throwing a punch at Reaper, which she dodged, punching Yang in the back of the head.

"You don't understand Yang." Reaper said. "Summer was a Huntress before I became one. She died before I took up her mantle."

"You **DARE** defile her name like that!?" Yang said, standing up.

"You'll understand when it's time." Reaper said, walking past Yang, moving down the hall. "But, until it's time, fight the Grimm, not the Huntresses."

Yang just stood there, confused. Reaper seemed… familiar to her. But, her hatred for her was in conflict with this revelation. She would have to ask Ruby what she knew about Summer. There were a few things she needed to figure out.

Suddenly, she snapped back to reality, running after Reaper.

 _With Ruby_

"That was pretty risky." Neo said over Reaper's earpiece. "I thought you would reveal your identity to her."

"No." Reaper said. "It's not time to do that. Especially since she's in Ironwood's division."

"Yeah." Neo said. "Snow, you find anything?"

"Kinda busy at the moment." Snow said.

"With?" Reaper asked.

"It's a personal thing." Snow said.

"Fair enough." Reaper said. She moved to the side, dodging a punch from Yang.

"You're not getting away that easily." Yang said, fists clenched. "Whether or not you were involved in Summer's murder, I've still been told to bring you and your crew in. as well as the crew under Fall Maiden (A/N: that would be Cinder)."

"Good luck with that.' Reaper said. "If you can't take me down, you won't take her down."

"You won't get away from this." Yang said. "My partner is already dealing with Snow. Now, you and I fight for real."

"So be it." Reaper said, moving back and fully drawing her scythe.

 _With Snow—earlier_

Snow walked down the hall, someone else walking down from the opposite way. Snow's eyes widened at the sight of her.

The girl looked to be about Snow's age and height. She was clad in a white uniform which signified her as a special ops member of Ironwood's faction. She wore dark grey boots and no gloves. Her id said 'Winter Schnee: special ops division Rank IV', Snow's eyes widening when she saw it. A sword was attached to her side, like Snow's, but thinner. Her hair was pure white, almost like snow, even whiter than the wig Snow wore when first entering the school and was let down to her shoulders. Her eyes were light blue, the same shade as Snow's. If they were side by side, they could be considered twins, which they were.

"Winter.' Snow said, her hand instinctively going for her sword.

"Weiss?" Winter asked, taking a step forward. "You're Snow? But…"

"Why are you here?" Snow asked, her tone suggesting she really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"ME and Yang—"

"Yang's your partner?" Snow asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah." Winter said. "But, I guess you're with Reaper, who I'm now guessing is Ruby, which makes Polly Neo. It's such a shame. I'll have to arrest the three of you."

"You'll have to beat us first." Snow said, drawing her sword.

"Very well.' Winter said, the twins getting into fighting stances, ready to fight.

* * *

WEll, that's not quite what I expected... but, I guess old grudges die hard. I wonder how this is gonna go. Who's gonna win? Weiss or Winter? Ruby or Yang? And, what the hell were Emerald and Cinder talking about in the beginning? It must have something to do with the last chapter. Find out soon.


	6. Sisterly Brawl

Chapter Five: Sisterly Brawling

"It doesn't have to be like this.' Reaper said, trying to give Yang one last out. "We don't have to fight."

"It's too late for that!" Yang yelled, throwing a punch, the sonic power of the Emb-Cel shooting out. Reaper dodged the shot, moving forward and punching Yang in the face. Yang stepped back to gain her balance, swinging at Reaper. Reaper dodged, kicking Yang in the stomach. Yang huffed from getting some wind kicked out of her, but recovered quickly. She grabbed Reaper's leg, pulling her towards her, throwing a punch that sent Reaper flying.

Reaper bounced twice, landing on her feet. She stood up, panting, knowing that would hurt and maybe hamper her fighting.

" _This is a problem."_ She thought, discreetly biting her lower lip. _"Yang is definitely stronger than me. If she gets too many more hits like that, I'm done for. But, I am definitely faster than her, even without tapping into my speed. If I can get a few good hits on her, I can immobilize or even incapacitate her. I can't use Crs-Ros because I could slice an arm off. Plus, it's not like this area is too good for swinging her around either. Yang's still got that temper. Gotta be careful of that too. It's just as much of a hindrance as a help in this kind of fight."_

Reaper sheathed her scythe, Crs-Ros, and moved forward, swiftly dodging a punch Yang threw her way and punched her three times in the gut before moving back and around Yang to land a kick to the back of her head.

Yang fell forward, landing on her hands. She kicked upward with her feet, knocking Reaper off balance and knocking her on her back. Yang fired a burst of sonic energy from Emb-Cel, Reaper flipping to avoid it. Yang moved towards her, landing a punch on her jaw that she added a sonic burst to. Reaper was flung backwards, hitting a wall behind her. She fell to her knees, Yang coming closer, arming her Emb-Cel.

" _This isn't good."_ Reaper thought. " _I can't beat her like this. I can't use my speed to beat her unless I go till I run out. I can't use Crs-Ros either. Wait… I do have those crystals."_

Reaper pulled out a White Dust crystal, throwing it at Yang. Yang was too slow to dodge, the crystal hitting her in the face.

The crystal exploded in a bright light. Yang fell back, clutching her eyes.

Reaper rushed up, standing over Yang to see if she was okay. Once she'd confirmed it, she walked away.

"That'll wear off in about two minutes." She said as she walked away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some Grimm to take care of."

However, as Reaper walked forward, a burst of sonic energy hit her square in the back. It knocked her over, nearly knocking her out. She got up to her knees, looking back.

Standing there was Yang, the blonde's eyes still blinded by the crystal, but she'd managed to hit Ruby with a blast from her Emb-Cel.

"You're going to pay for that." Yang growled, taking a step forward. Reaper moved behind her using her speed, roundhouse kicking Yang in the side of the head, knocking her over.

Yang swung her foot around, catching Reaper in the leg, knocking her down. Reaper used her speed to move, standing to face Yang once again. She stood in front of her sister, pulling out another Dust crystal, this one red. However, Yang fired a blast from her Emb-Cel, striking Reaper in the chest. The crystal was knocked from her hands, falling into a vent. Reaper fell to the ground, unconscious.

Yang walked over, standing over the Huntress.

"Now." She said, kneeling down. "Let's see who's under this hood."

Yang moved the hood off of Reaper's head, gasping and pulling back as she saw the one face she didn't expect to be the face of her most hated enemy.

"R-Ruby?" Yang whispered, shock fully evident in her face. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"N-no." She said. "It has to be a trick. The Dust is making me hallucinate."

But, she quickly touched Ruby, feeling her face. Her mind became conflicted. Things Reaper—Ruby had said were strange. Summer must have been a Huntress too. But, Yang still couldn't fully bring herself to realize it.

She then remembered her task: capture the Huntresses. But, could she capture her own sister? And her two friends, since it was most logical they'd be the other two members of Reaper's team.

Yang thought for a good bit, finally coming to a conclusion. She flipped Ruby over, handcuffing her hands behind her back. She hoisted her over her shoulder, beginning to carry her.

"Winter." She said over her earpiece. "I've got Reaper. Have you obtained Snow?"

"A little busy." Winter said. "My sister seemed to be tougher than yours."

"I'm tougher than you." Yang said, her tone somber. "So, it's about the same."

"Whatever, bragger." Winter said. "I'll be done soon."

"Got it." Yang said, nodding. "Meet me at the rendezvous."

"Got it." Winter said, clicking off.

 _With Winter and Snow_

Winter and Snow held their swords in their hands, neither making a movement. Their eyes scanned each other, noting any possible weaknesses.

"I'll give you one chance to surrender quietly." Winter said, her eyes steeled.

"I'll give you one chance to walk away from this." Snow said.

"If that's how it's going to be…" Winter said, her and Snow charging forward, their swords meeting in between them. Their faces were mere inches from each other, their foreheads practically touching. Four icy blue eyes stared at each other, anger and determination flaring in them.

"You've improved." Winter said, slightly impressed. "I was surprised when you matched me like you did. But, it won't be enough to beat me."

"Of course not." Snow said, shoving her hand in Winter's face, a chill going through Winter's body. Winter quickly shook it off, jumping back.

"You've improved your ice capabilities." She said. "But, you're still using the basic moves."

"Sometimes the basics are the best." Snow said, an icy air cloaking her right hand. She touched that hand to the hilt of her sword. The sword turned blue, growing colder.

"This is my Myrtenaster technique." She said, rushing forward. "En garde."

Snow rushed forward, slashing her sword. Winter jumped back, but not before getting a small cut on her chest. She instantly felt chills where the blade touched her. Terrible chills.

"Wh-what is that?" She asked, shocked.

"My Myrtenaster technique" Snow said. "Chills my blade to the absolute lowest point it can go without making it brittle. It's so cold, it can cause chills by being near it… unless you're the one using it."

"You won't catch me off guard like that again." Winter said, growling as she swung her own sword. Snow countered with hers, the Myrtenaster technique running out due to Snow not putting more energy into it. Again and again their swords clashed, the sound reverberating off the walls.

"Give up." Winter said, overpowering her sister and kicking her in the stomach. Snow stumbled backwards, surprising Winter with a kick to the head.

"Never." Snow said, growling. "I won't let you win. We're on a mission and we won't be deterred."

"I'll see to it that you are." Winter said, her grip on her sword tightening.

Suddenly, Winter looked at her ear.

"A little busy." Winter said. "My sister seemed to be tougher than yours."

"I'm tougher than you." Yang said over the earpiece, her tone somber. "So, it's about the same."

"Whatever, bragger." Winter said. "I'll be done soon."

"Got it." Yang said, nodding. "Meet me at the rendezvous."

"Got it." Winter said, clicking off.

"You might as well give up now." Snow said.

"I do not give up." Winter said. "I have far too much of mother in me to do so. Besides, your leader has been defeated."

At the mention of their mother, Snow winced. Winter took notice.

"Why do you wince?" She asked.

"It's…" Snow said, contemplating something. "It's nothing. You don't need to worry about it."

"You know something about mother's disappearance, don't you?" Winter asked. "I demand you tell me."

"Don't worry about it." Snow said. She rushed forward, pulling her fist back for a punch. Winter chuckled, preparing to slash her sword to counter Snow's punch.

However, the punch never came. Instead, Snow thrust her fist forward, ice forcing itself out from her fist, striking Winter heavily in the chest, knocking her over.

Winter stood, anger burning hotter than before.

"If that's the way you'd like to play it then." She said. "Then so be it."

Winter's entire body began to become coated in ice. Snow stared in surprise, watching Winter's skin turn ice blue, her eyes turning cobalt. Her hair remained white, but crystalized.

"What's wrong, Weiss?" Winter said, chuckling at Snow's surprise. Her voice sounded a little more crystalline. "Never learned to do this? Oh, that's right. You were never able to."

Snow bit her lower lip in nervousness. She knew about her sister's technique, 'Giant Arfmor', so called because when she used it, her punches increased in strength and were said to be able to break concrete.

"Are you ready to surrender now?" Winter asked.

"Never.' Snow said, gripping her sword.

"So be it." Winter said, growling as she rushed forward. Snow rushed forward as well.

The two of them collided, Winter's fist with Snow's sword. Snow's sword was knocked back by the blow, nearly hitting her.

" _Dammit!"_ Snow exclaimed. _"She's got that technique down. I can barely summon the arm. Wait a second… the arm…"_

Snow concentrated on her arms, her left arm becoming coated in ice. Immediately after she'd done so, images filled her mind. Blood, darkness, Grimm, all of them involving those eyes. Those horrible red eyes surrounded by blackness. The eyes that haunted her nightmares, tormenting her. She knew what this was: the darkness trying to drag her into itself. Just like her mother.

" _No."_ Snow said in her mind, her blue eyes flashing for a second. _"I won't give in. I won't become that monster! But, I_ _ **WILL**_ _defeat Winter."_

Snow rushed forward, pulling back for a punch, Winter standing, prepared to block it. Snow threw her punch, Winter throwing a punch as well. The two fists collided, making a small shockwave. Both twins pushed as hard as they could, neither wanting to give up.

However, Winter brought her icy foot up, kicking Snow in the chest. Snow's unprotected chest did little to soften the blow, the kick sending her flying and bouncing. She was unconscious after the second bounce.

"You're good, sister." Winter said. "But, you were not good enough to beat me."

She picked up Snow, handcuffing her and holding her bridal style.

"I've got Snow." Winter said into her earpiece. "What about Neo or any others?"

"We can come back for them." Yang said. "For right now, let's just get them back to headquarters for their interrogation."

"Don't you have a girlfriend to copulate with?" Winter asked.

"This isn't much of a trip." Yang said, grinning. "I can show her the ropes later."

"If I didn't know you." Winter said, rolling her eyes. "I'd have breezed right over that sexual statement."

"Yeah yeah.' Yang said. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Winter said. "But, one thing bothers me."

"What?" Yang asked.

"These are our siblings." Winter said.

"And?" Yang asked, Winter picking up the discomfort in her blonde partner's voice.

"Well" Winter said. "We didn't know they were Huntresses. It's kind of weird that we didn't notice that aspect of them."

"Yeah." Yang said. "Well, we can worry about that later. Let's get them to headquarters."

"Right.' Winter said as they pulled out two Clear Dust crystals, teleporting away.

 _With Blake_

"Neo, come in." Blake said from her hiding spot in the café where Ruby's fight had taken place. She was speaking into the earpiece Neo'd given her in case they needed her. "Reaper and Snow have been compromised."

"What?!" Neo exclaimed. "What happened?"

"They lost their fights." Blake said. "Grab Cinder's group and prepare to retrieve them. There's two places they'd be. We're gonna get them back."

* * *

Oh no! Reaper and Snow have been captured. Will Blake, Neo and the others be able to get them back? Find out soon.


	7. Breakout

Chapter Six: Breakout

" _Ow, my head."_ Ruby thought as she began to come out of unconsciousness. _"Feels like I was hit by a truck. The last thing I remember is… Yang."_

Ruby opened her eyes, blinking away the last of her unconsciousness. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out a distinct yellow blob, which was undoubtedly Yang.

"Y-Yang?" Ruby mumbled, her voice sounding like a groan.

"Good." Yang said, her tone a lot harsher than Ruby remembered it being. "You're awake. Now you can answer our questions."

"Questions?" Ruby asked, her vision slowly returning to its normal state.

"Yeah." Yang said, crossing her arms and getting up close to Ruby. "Questions."

Ruby moved her arms up to block some of the light. Or rather, she would have, had her hands not been handcuffed behind her back and through the arms of the chair she was sitting on. She also realized her legs were cuffed to the chair.

" _Hmm.'_ She thought. _"It's odd. They only cuffed me… I can use this to my advantage."_

"What sort of questions?" Ruby asked, putting an edge in her voice.

"Why did you come to Beacon?" Yang asked.

"To find the Grimm.' Ruby said.

"Grimm?" Yang asked.

"Powerful beings made of a dark power." Ruby said.

"I know what Grimm are!" Yang said, her voice clearly irritated.

"Then clearly you aren't doing anything about them." Ruby said.

"I don't have to take this from you." Yang said. "I just want to know where your other Huntress comrades are."

"As if I'd tell you." Ruby said, rolling her eyes. "I don't think you expect me to just give up that kind of information."

"No." Yang said, shaking her blonde mane. "But, I do expect you to talk. Or, I will use force."

"I have nothing to fear from you, Yang.' Ruby said. "I can take you."

"Puh-leaze." Yang said, rolling her eyes. "I beat you down once, I'll do it again."

"You wouldn't have fought me like that if you knew who I was." Ruby said, growling. "Also, I held back a lot when I faced you. Didn't you notice that I didn't use my signature weapon?"

"Sentimentality will get you nowhere." Yang said.

"Funny how you were enjoying my company before you knew." Ruby said, growling.

"I guess we're enemies now." Yang said, sighing. "I didn't want it to come to this."

"Me either.' Ruby said. "But, I have to know: why did you become a special ops member?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you became a Huntress." Yang said.

"Alright." Ruby said. "Well, my mom was a Huntress. But, I already said that. She actually gave me her title, Reaper, and helped me make my weapon. Then, I became a Huntress. How about you?"

"I did it to find my mom." Yang said. "Winter, who's a friend of mine, was helping me find her, but she said I'd have more leeway to find her if I was in special ops. So, I joined. Well, I found out that she was also in special ops and Huntresses killed her. Once I found that out, I decided all Huntresses were evil and I would help to end them."

"And, that includes me, right?" Ruby asked, wondering.

"I guess it does now.' Yang said, crossing her arms. "But, I want to give you one chance to give up this game, just so I can say I gave you an out."

"I won't give up." Ruby said. "I will stop the Grimm. If that means we become enemies, then so be it."

"Fine." Yang said, leaving the room. "I'll leave you to that choice."

As Yang left, Ruby watched her. She then began to think of how she could make her escape.

" _Crescent Rose is somewhere in this facility."_ She thought. _"I'll find that when I escape."_

Ruby moved around her wrists and ankles, testing her cuffs. She then began to slip out of them with a technique her mother had taught her. Once she'd freed her arms, she began to work on her legs. Once she had freed those, she stood up, stretching. She walked over to the door, listening for signs of Yang. Hearing none, she opened the door, taking off down the hall.

"I need to find Snow." She said. "I'm sure Winter beat her, so that means she's here."

She sped down the hall, the world a blue around her. Eventually, she arrived at a row of prison cells without windows, but a small opening inside. Ruby rushed past, stopping dead in her tracks when she heard the strange crying coming from one of the side cells.

She looked around to see if there were any guards around. Finding none, she walked up to the cell, opening the little window to see what was making the crying.

Inside was a girl that looked to be about fifteen. She was curled up into a ball, sobbing into her arms. She was wearing a pair of olive green overalls with a light copper shirt underneath and had on no shoes. She had orange hair that went down to her shoulders. If Ruby could see her eyes, she'd see that they were green, almost a lime color. There were also patches of her skin missing, specifically around her right eye and on her left arm. From what Ruby could tell about her, she was a cyborg, being partially human.

"Hello." Ruby whispered. The girl jolted up as Ruby spoke, backing away.

"Wait." Ruby whispered so as to not frighten her. "I'm not here to hurt you. If you'd like I want to help you."

"Y-you do?" The girl asked, her green eyes looking up, tears pooling in them.

"Yes.' Ruby said, nodding. "If you'll let me."

"H-how?" The girl asked.

"Well.' Ruby said. "For starters, I can get you out of here."

"B-but, they said I was d-d-dangerous." The girl said, sniffling.

"I doubt that." Ruby said, shaking her head. "Now, where are the keys?"

"B-behind you.' The girl said. Ruby grabbed the keys, unlocking the cell and helping the girl up. The girl latched onto her, sobbing into her shoulder.

"It's alright." Ruby said, rubbing her back comfortingly. "I'm right here. What's your name?"

"P-penny." The girl said, not releasing Ruby.

"That's a cool name." Ruby said. "Mine's Ruby. How about you and I be friends?"

"F-friends?" The girl asked. "Wh-what's that?"

"Well" Ruby said, thinking. "We could… uh… paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute… well, I'm into girls, but whatever you're into we can talk about."

"O-okay.' Penny said. "I-I'd like that… friend Ruby."

"Alright." Ruby said, grinning. "We can totally do that. But, after we get out of here, alright?"

"O-okay.' Penny said.

"Quick question though." Ruby said. "Do you have an idea where they'd hold confiscated weapons?"

"N-no." Penny said. "… well, there is a room about two hallways down that holds things. Th-they don't know I know about it. D-don't tell them."

"Don't worry." Ruby said. "I promise I won't. We're gonna leave this place."

"O-okay." Penny said, nodding. "Th-thank you, friend Ruby."

"You're welcome." Ruby said. "Now, which way to that room?"

"Th-that way." Penny said, weakly pointing.

"Thanks.' Ruby said. "Hold on tight."

"O-okay." Penny said, Ruby picking her up bridal style and taking off, stopping in front of the hallway. Ruby opened the door, grinning when she saw her weapon as well as Weiss' weapon. She grabbed both, taking off down the hall once again, still holding Penny.

 _With Weiss_

"I don't know why you're doing this." Weiss said to her twin sister. "But, I'm not just going to stay here."

"I doubt you'll just leave.' Winter said, rolling her eyes. "I will return. Have fun."

"Winter.' Weiss growled.

Winter left, Weiss immediately getting to work on her cuffs. It took her a bit (she never was as good as Ruby at it), but eventually, she got it. Releasing them, she opened the door and took off down the hall. On the way, she ran into a familiar face.

"You're in a hurry." The owner said. "You late for a date, Snowy?"

"Neo!" Weiss shouted, grabbing Neo in a hug.

"Yep." Neo said, grinning. "IT's me. Now, let's find our leader and go. Blake's handling some guards and Cinder's priming explosives."

"Explosives?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah.' Neo said. "We don't want them after us again."

"Right." Weiss said, nodding, taking on her Snow persona once again.

"Let's go." She said, her and Neo taking off down the hall.

 _With Ruby and Penny_

Ruby sped down the hall, Penny clutching onto her for dear life. As they rushed forward, Ruby saw something familiar. She stopped, pulling her hood up, smirking at her two teammates standing in front of her.

"You guys are sure late.' Reaper said to Neo. "What took ya?"

"Traffic." Neo said, smirking back. "Blake's got guards and Cinder's crew has explosives. WE detonate them after we leave."

"Got it." Reaper said, nodding. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Who's the girl?" Snow asked, pointing to Penny.

"This is Penny.' Reaper said. "She was a prisoner here too."

"Why does she have robot parts?" Neo asked, looking at them.

Penny buried her face in Ruby's shoulder, tears threatening to fall.

"I don't think it's a story she wants to tell.' Reaper said. "We need to get out of here."

"Friend Ruby" Penny said. "Where is the exit?"

"This way." Neo said, turning and running. "Let's go."

"Got it." Reaper said, her and Snow following.

They took off towards it, Neo running as fast as she could, taking the other to with her.

"It should be very close to here." She said, pointing ahead of her. They ran to get to the spot.

However, before they got to the exit, disaster struck. A bullet from a sniper shot straight through Neo's head, knocking her back ten feet from the force. Her blood began to pool on the ground around her.

Several reactions happened from the other girls. Penny was horrified, burying her face in Reaper's chest. Reaper handed Penny off to Snow, who whispered to Penny to hush her. Snow was horrified, tears spilling as Neo lied there bleeding. Snow took deep breaths to calm down the darkness inside of her; the darkness that claimed her mother. The voice of the one she and the entire rest of her team had come to know as their enemy spoke to her; the entity they referred to as: Salem.

A scream of rage erupted from Reaper as she felt her power explode through her eyes. Silver light poured out as her cloak flapped like in a breeze. Her eyes spit flames from themselves, the flames trailing a little behind her as the look in her eyes would have scared even the most powerful Grimm. Though, all Grimm feared Silver eyes. The sniper that had shot Neo began to panic, realizing he had shot the wrong target.

Suddenly, before he could do anything, Reaper was right in front of him, her eyes literally blazing as she lifted him by his throat and slammed him into the wall behind him.

"You're gonna pay for that!" She exclaimed, pulling back for a punch that sent him through the wall. He was somehow still conscious as she stood over him. She picked him up again, punching him once again. This time, he saw blackness, unconsciousness taking him.

Reaper ran back over to Neo, picking her head up and cradling it in her arms.

"Neo." She said, beginning to sob. "I'm so sorry. I don't want you to go."

"R-Reaper… Snow." Neo said, strained.

"What is it?" They asked, looking at her.

"Ware… house… twelve." Neo said weakly. "At… the docks… go… please… save… me…"

At this Neo closed her eyes, falling limp. Ruby stared at her in confusion for a second, wondering what she meant.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Neo's body shattered into thousands of shards of glass.

* * *

Holy shit. Didn't see that coming. What happens? Find out soon.


	8. Exit

Chapter Seven: Exit

Reaper just sat there, on her knees, staring at the shards of glass as they disappeared. She was trying her best to hold her composure.

"F-friend Ruby." Penny said, putting an arm on Reaper's shoulder. "a-are you okay?"

"No, Penny.' Reaper said, a tear falling. "I am not. Let's get you out of here and grab Yang and Winter before we blow this fucking place sky high."

Reaper picked Penny up again, her and Snow heading toward the exit Neo was leading them towards.

As they exited, Blake stood there, several incapacitated guards at her feet.

Blake had changed out of her outfit from earlier to be wearing a silver colored mask that only covered her eyes and a band around her wrist with three claw marks, the two symbols of the White Fang.

"Where's Neo." She asked. The silence and sadness emanating off of the two of them gave her an idea.

"We're going on a rescue mission after we get Penny back to our room." Reaper said.

"Alright." Blake said. 'Let's get back to Cinder. Or, were you going for Yang and Winter?"

"Yes." Reaper said. "We will be back. Wait for us."

"Right." Blake said. Ruby handed Penny to Blake, the cyborg girl looking curiously at Blake's feline ears.

"Your ears are soft looking.' She said.

"Do you…" Blake said, sighing, feeling the cyborg's fear and sadness. "Do you want to touch them?"

"C-can I?" Penny asked.

"Yes." Blake said, nodding. Penny gingerly reached up and stroked Blake's ears. Blake resisted the feeling to shudder, feeling her ears being something Yang would do… when they were having sex.

"They are soft." Penny said.

"Th-thank you." Blake said. "So, why were you in that facility?"

Penny froze, her hand on Blake's ear. Blake could practically feel the waves of fear emanating from the girl pulsing onto her like waves in the sea.

"I" She said, sighing, feeling the trust in Blake. "I was a little girl…"

Blake's eyes widened, figuring where the story could go. She herself had been inducted into the White Fang when she was a young girl… though her older brother, Adam had trained her personally. She was exposed to the harsher elements of the Fang, but it wasn't as bad as most members had it.

"I was… taken" She said, her composure breaking as she spoke. "They… they made me like this… into… into"

At this she broke down crying into Blake's shoulder, the cat Faunus taking her into a gentle hug.

"It's alright." Blake said. "You'll be okay."

"Where is F-friend Ruby?" Penny asked after a bit.

"She's getting her sister with Snow, who's getting her sister." Blake said.

'I hope she's okay." Penny said, sniffling into Blake's shoulder.

"Don't worry." Blake said. "She's taken on some pretty tough opponents. I'm sure she will be fine."

"I-I hope you're right." Penny said, sniffling once again.

 _With Yang_

The blonde walked back down the hall to the cell where Ruby was kept. She opened the door to the room, expecting to see her sister sitting in the chair still in her handcuffs. However, when she opened the door, not only was Ruby not chained down, but she wasn't even in the room.

"Where the hell are you, Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Right here." Ruby said, standing behind her, hood up.

"How did you—?" Yang asked, clenching her fists.

"It was easy.' Ruby said. "But, I'm not here to gloat. I'm here to take you out of here."

"You're not going to get me to become a Huntress." Yang said, crossing her arms.

"No, I don't mean out of this organization." Ruby said, shaking her head. "I mean out of this building."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yang asked.

"We're blowing this place sky high." Ruby said. "I want you to at least be out of the building. Weiss is getting Winter out of here."

"How come you want me out?" Yang asked.

"Yang." Ruby said. "We may be on opposite sides, but we're still family. I want you to be safe."

"Alright, Rubes." Yang said, sighing. "I'll go with you."

"First." Ruby said. "You have to promise not to try to fight us either outside or at Beacon."

"Fine." Yang said, sighing.

"Great.' Ruby said, grinning. "Now, let's go."

"Wait." Yang said. "There's someone else I want out."

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"Another prisoner." Yang said.

"Penny?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Yang said. "How did you know?"

"I already found her.' Ruby said. "Now, let's go."

"You gonna carry me on your shoulders?" Yang asked, a small smirk emerging.

"Depends." Ruby said. "You still eat all those doughnuts?"

"You know it.' Yang said, shrugging. "Let's go.'

"Right." Ruby said, grabbing Yang's hand and running down the hall.

 _With Winter_

Winter opened the door, knowing there was a chance that Weiss wasn't there. Seeing her not there made her sigh. However, she heard the door open behind her.

"We're blowing this place up." Weiss said, staring at her twin sister, her one blue hair mirroring Winter's own. "I… wanted you out of here."

"And, you expect me to just go with you?" Winter said. "To be attacked by your Huntress friends?"

"Well" Weiss said. "Ruby's getting Yang. We just want you out of here before this place blows."

"That is" Winter said, thinking. "thoughtful. Let's go."

Winter followed her sister, guarding herself in case she felt she should be attacked.

 _With Yang and Ruby_

The red and yellow sisters emerged from the building, heading over to Blake and Penny.

"Blake?" Yang said, looking her girlfriend over. "You're…"

"A White Fang, yes." Blake said.

"No wonder you fought so good." Yang said. "So, it seems we're outnumbered here."

"Yep." Ruby said. "Oh well."

"Friend Ruby!" Penny exclaimed, grabbing onto Ruby. "You are alright. And, you brought friend Yangarang with you."

"Yangarang?" Ruby asked, looking at her older sister. "Really?"

"What?" Yang asked, shrugging with a grin. "It's a good name."

"Whatever.' Ruby said, rolling her eyes. "Snow and Winter should be here soon."

As if on cue, the two Schnee sisters exited the building, Cinder walking up from where she and her group were.

"Oh good." She said, taking Ruby into a hug. "You're safe."

"Yep." Ruby said, kissing Cinder on the lips. "It was easy to escape."

"I'll bet." Cinder said. "It's not like they take pride in their restraints."

"I'll never get used to that." Yang said to Blake.

"Meh." Blake said. "I mean, it's not like we're any different."

"Well" Yang said. "Imagine how I think of my little sister only to find out she's a raving monster in her… activities."

"And we're not?" Blake asked.

"We're different." Yang said. "We're older."

"Meh." Blake said. "I mean, everyone's different."

"Yeah." Blake said. "So, how is our relationship gonna be after this?"

"I guess" Yang said. "We just see how it goes. I didn't care when you said you had a dark past and I don't care now."

"Well" Blake said. "We are on opposite sides in a sense."

"We'll work through that." Yang said. "We're not gonna do something stupid with seven against two."

"Six.' Ruby said. "Neo has been compromised. We're going to get her back."

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Ruby said. "But, she wasn't with us."

"Emerald said something about that.' Cinder said. "But, I wanted us to gather more information since we didn't know how to go about it."

"I wish you had told me.' Ruby said. "I wanted to know that."

"Well." Cinder said. "WE're going to get her back, alright?"

"Yeah." Yang said, crossing her arms. "We will."

"Yang?" Ruby asked. "You're going to help?"

"Yep." Yang said. "We're family, remember? We may be on opposite sides, but we're still sisters. Plus, I like Polly. Nice kid."

"Welp." Cinder said, pulling out what looked like a detonator and pushing the button on it. "Time to watch the fireworks."

The building behind them exploded, the shockwaves actually reaching them a hundred yards away and almost knocking them over.

"Good riddance." Ruby said, nodding once.

"Now" Winter said. "I'm tired. I'm going back to my room. I will see you later.'

They watched her go, everyone eventually going back to Beacon and to their own rooms. Once they reached their rooms, they sat down and talked with each other, trying to process the events of the day.

 _With Ruby and Weiss—later_

"I can't believe she wasn't there." Ruby said, lying back on Weiss' chest, something they'd done for a long time. Penny was already sleeping on Polly's bed, breathing softly.

"Me either." Weiss said, sighing. "But, that begs the question: when was the switch?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean" Weiss said. "When was the last time we were with the real Polly?"

"I still don't get it." Ruby said.

"Ruby" Weiss said, jolting up, Ruby flying off of the bed due to the motion. "What if she switched on that night?"

"What night?" Ruby asked.

"That night on the rooftops.' Weiss said. "When we first encountered those Grimm. You know how she jumped at the one?"

"Yeah.' Ruby said.

"My communication with her shorted out for a second when she did that." Weiss said. "I didn't think about it since it sometimes glitches when Clear Dust is used. But, what if she used a clone here in case reinforcements were found? What if she made it through to the Grimm and got captured then?"

"You mean—" Ruby said, gasping in sheer horror. "Oh my god. Polly… I can't believe we didn't see it earlier."

"Same here." Weiss said. "We _have_ to get to that warehouse."

"Yeah." Ruby said. "I have to rest though. I'm tired from my arrest and I'm sure you're tired from yours. In five hours we go after Polly."

"Right." Weiss said, nodding. "Let's get a little sleep first."

"Yep." Ruby said, heading over to her bed to sleep. Weiss covered herself up in her own bed, falling asleep soon after Ruby, even though Ruby had to have her goodnight cookie.

 _With Yang and Blake_

"Hey, Blakey" Yang said, said cat Faunus lying on Yang's chest.

"Yeah?" Blake asked.

"How long have you been a Fang?" Yang asked.

"Since I was little." Blake said. "My older brother, Adam inducted me."

"Adam?" Yang asked. "You mean that guy who you have a picture of back home?"

"Yeah." Blake said. "It was a… painful process, but I made it through."

"That seems like a lot for a kid to go through." Yang said.

"Well" Blake said. "Adam was with me every step of the way. He trained me to become a powerful fighter. Every bit of my skill is because of him."

"I'll bet." Yang said. "So, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"About Polly." Yang said. "I obviously want to help her."

"I'm surprised.' Blake said. "I mean, you're special ops."

"Well" Yang said. "She's my sister's best friend. Even if we are on opposite sides, I'm not going to let someone like Polly be tortured by the Grimm. God knows what they're doing to her."

"Yeah." Blake said. "Well, we should get a little sleep so that we can be rested to go get her back."

"Right." Yang said. "Night, kitty cat."

"Night, busty blonde.' Blake said, yawning. She quickly fell asleep on Yang's chest.

 _With Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald_

"So" Emerald said, sharpening her blades. "When's departure time?"

"Six hours." Cinder said. "Better sleep fast."

"Think we'll get there in time?" Mercury asked.

"The fuck does that mean?" Cinder asked, irritation rising in her voice.

"Even Ruby can't deny the possibility that she could be already dead." Mercury said. "The thing is: will you be ready to restrain your girl if she's already dead?"

"You leave Ruby to me.' Cinder said, eyes blazing.

"I'm just saying." Mercury said. "You need to be ready. You know how dark she gets. Those silver eyes are nothing but trouble."

"I promise you.' Cinder said. "We'll either get her back or slaughter every last Grimm that held her hostage or both. Ruby wouldn't break the promise she made."

* * *

So, next chapter will be 'Operation: REscue Neo'. How will it go? Find out soon.


End file.
